


4 a.m.

by funkylilwriter



Category: Block B, Khiphop
Genre: Clubbing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, and then they cuddle, basically meco isn't in the mood to be flirted with and pretends zico is his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: Dongwook would have probably been having fun if he wasn’t so down. That night was supposed to lift his spirits and make everything better, but there he was, standing in the middle of a crowd with noises echoing through his brain, so distant that they may not have even been real.





	4 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I are probably the only two people in the world who ship this but that won't stop me from writing a fic about it.

He'd gotten used to the bass and the music that was hurting his ears. It wasn't really his taste, but at least it was good to dance to.

Dongwook would have probably been having fun if he wasn’t so down. That night was supposed to lift his spirits and make everything better, but there he was, standing in the middle of a crowd with noises echoing through his brain, so distant that they may not have even been real.

It was a fairly large group of people where everyone more or less knew each other, although some were closer than others. Dongwook’s friends in the group were Dean and Hyoseob, while everyone else was nothing but an acquaintance. There was Mino, someone he only knew as Dean’s friend’s friend, that other friend being Jiho. Jiho, who Dongwook found... intriguing to say the least, but he’d never had the chance or the confidence to approach him and try becoming anything more than acquaintances.

Since a party with the loud music and singing of the crowd wasn’t a very good place for getting to know someone, Dongwook spent that night glued to his two friends, like any other.

And being the only one who wasn’t a fan of alcohol, he soon found himself bored. (Although, it was exactly that boredom that made him give in and drink some) In hopes of finding something fun in that place, Dongwook told Dean that he’d go and roam around a little.

Unfortunately, his walk-through wasn't very productive – he was still as bored as ever. And of course, _of course_ , on his way back to where his group was, he found himself lost amongst people who were blocking his view. He tried climbing on his tiptoes to have a look around, but to no avail. Curse his heights.

The good thing was that he hung out with a bunch of giants. Another ascend to his tiptoes, and another, and he was able to spot Mino and Jiho’s heads a bit further from himself.

Mission nearly accomplished.

Dongwook started to push his way through the crowd, already relived, but he had celebrated early; because when he had almost made it, his path got blocked. A giggling girl stood in his way and he could only assume where all that would go.

“Excuse me.” He tried to push past her, but she just took a step back and kept his path blocked.

“Hi! I’m Hyoyeon!”

Dongwook kept looking around, anywhere but the girl before him. “Nice to meet you.”

“What’s your name?” She kept pushing.

“Uh—”

“Well, that’s an interesting name,” she immediately mocked.

“It’s Dongwook,” he snapped, but she made a confused expression and leaned in.

“I didn’t catch that!”

It was extremely uncomfortable, how close they had to be in order to hear each other. He hated it and he just wanted to get the hell away.

He repeated his name, louder, and used her moment of concentration on it to side step. He at least managed to bridge the distance between him and his friends, even though the girl was still tailing him.

“Oh! Nice to meet you! Are you here alone?” She kept asking.

_Too close, too close, too close..._

“No, I’m with my friends,” he told her, stepping back. “I’m actually trying to get to them.”

He’d more or less made it, but was still a bit too far for the group to notice what was happening.

Another step back. He was at an arm’s reach.

Hyoyeon may not have heard his explanation, because she just nodded vaguely and went on as if Dongwook had said nothing,

“Would you like to meet my friend? She thinks you’re really cute!”

The answer he wanted to give would likely have been too blunt and rude. So instead of saying, _I’m gay for fuck’s sake,_ he stammered,

“Listen, I’m really not interested, I’m actually...” He looked around, desperately searching for a solution, anything to get him out of that situation.

And then he laid his eyes on Jiho, who was currently the closest person from the group.

_I must be crazy_ , he thought.

Dongwook reached over and grabbed the elder by the wrist, pulling him in with surprising strength.

Jiho stumbled, settling by Dongwook’s side with one hand on his shoulder to keep balance. He was confused, but asking about it would have been useless, so he just looked between Dongwook and the girl, trying to figure out what was going on.

“I’m actually here with my boyfriend,” Dongwook said and somehow it came out louder than anything he’d said that entire night. He wanted the earth to open up and swallow him, but there was no time for such despair.

His strategy was good, seeing as it sent a clear message to the girl, but it could backfire in so many ways. For example, Jiho could not cooperate, or...

“Oh, you’re gay!?” The girl said with the brightest smile on her face.

... She could be one of _those_.

Dongwook was trying to think of a right way to respond to that while simultaneously worrying about Jiho’s reaction to the entire thing.

It was much better than he could have imagined.

He wrapped an arm around Dongwook’s waist and pulled him closer, making the charade all the more believable.

“Yeah, we are. But that’s none of your business. I’d appreciate it if you could leave me and my _boyfriend_ alone.”

The way he’d stressed the word ‘boyfriend’ made Dongwook’s heart ache.

The girl grimaced, crossing her arms, but the moment she met Jiho’s gaze she was turning on her heel and leaving.

Dongwook sighed a breath of relief.

He leaned closer to Jiho to say, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” he answered, his arm loosening around Dongwook’s waist. But he didn’t let go.

“Can I ask you something?” Just like the girl – or anyone who might want to talk to him – Jiho needed to get very close to do so. But oddly enough Dongwook didn’t feel uncomfortable when _he_ did that. He didn’t mind Jiho’s arm around his waist. He didn’t mind being pressed close to him.

“Go for it.”

“Are you really gay?”

Dongwook pursed his lip, trying to talk himself out of admitting to it. In any other situation – when he wasn’t bored, tipsy, dealing with loneliness and in desperate need of affection, when he didn’t have a ridiculous urge to kiss someone – he wouldn’t have just admitted to it.

But now, he went against better judgment and said a simple “yes”.

Of course, it didn’t occur to him that Jiho might have only wanted confirmation to justify such an action as shoving him away.

(He didn’t understand what it was with straight dudes; they were fine with being very, _very_ close and touchy with each other, but once someone is outed, it’s gross)

But once again no such reaction came. On the contrary; Jiho pulled Dongwook closer, wrapped both arms around his waist and rested his chin on his head. For the first time in forever, Dongwook didn’t mind being short.

“What about you?” He asked.

“I’m bi,” Jiho replied.

Dongwook gave a small nod, shoulders relaxing. He leaned back against Jiho and closed his eyes. He figured, that night might not go to waste after all.

For a while they stayed like that, perfectly still. Then Dongwook spun around in Jiho’s arms, looked up at him and once again tucked himself under Jiho’s chin.

He’d wanted to kiss him, he really had, but he’d chickened out in the last second. Besides, being held wasn’t half bad either, especially since Jiho had randomly decided to play with Dongwook’s hair.

It was easier to pass the time. That way, shielded in Jiho’s embrace, Dongwook felt like no one was looking, like no one wanted anything from him; he was perfectly content.

If only he had the balls to kiss Jiho.

If only Jiho could catch a hint.

While Dongwook was trying to gather the courage, Jiho moved. He leaned down to say, “Do you want me to take you home? You seem sleepy.”

Eyes still closed, Dongwook clung onto Jiho tighter and nodded.

Since Dongwook wasn’t making any type of move to leave, Jiho suggested, “Do you want me to carry you...?”

Dongwook looked up at him, pouting. “I’m not drunk.”

“But you’re tired.”

Dongwook kept pouting, but then slowly nodded. And in the next moment he was being picked up, way too easily. He had his legs around Jiho’s waist, arms around his neck and head rested on his shoulder.

Jiho announced to the others that they’d be leaving. They were surprised, perhaps even misread the situation, but none commented or teased them.

Dongwook blamed the sleepiness for his cuddly state rather than the alcohol in his system. But maybe it was the alcohol that helped him get over his usual shyness. It wasn’t exactly how he’d planned it, but with the way his head was rested on Jiho’s shoulder, it was way too easy. So easy to press kisses to his neck and collarbones, to every bit of exposed skin.

Jiho nearly dropped him when he felt the first kiss. Dongwook just giggled and kept it up until they were outside. Once there, Jiho put him down and without any hesitation leaned down and pressed his lips to Dongwook’s.

_Finally_.

It was slow and hazy, with the distant music filling the cool air around them. It didn’t slip Dongwook how much attention Jiho was giving to sucking on his piercing, rolling it with his tongue and it astonished him how much he _liked_ that kind of attention.

He loved all of it; every little touch Jiho gave him made electricity run through his veins. Not that Dongwook didn’t know it already, but it only became more apparent, how touch starved he’d been. Now he was holding onto Jiho for dear life.

Pulling away, Jiho cupped his cheeks, but the younger still had his eyes closed, as if waiting. Jiho then squished his cheeks a little, making his lips poke out.

“The taxi’s here,” he muttered.

Dongwook opened his eyes and sighed, let himself be led inside. The way he was trying to wiggle into the vehicle, he easily tripped and fell over Jiho. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

The taxi driver was already sighing.

Jiho took a hold of Dongwook and pulled him inside properly, then closed the door.

He glanced at Dongwook, almost shyly. “Do you wanna... Come to my place?”

He needed a second to think. He figured – that entire night seemed so surreal already, why not agree to this also?

“Sure,” he said.

Jiho smiled. He gave the address and they took off.

It wasn’t long before Dongwook felt Jiho’s arm snaking around his waist again, somewhat invitingly. And he accepted the invite.

It took a considerable amount of wiggling for Dongwook to properly settle in Jiho’s arms, head rested on the elder’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and let Jiho’s hands wonder, let him at least try to find the curve of his waist through Dongwook’s baggy clothes; but miraculously Jiho did find it. Somehow he found his way under both Dongwook’s hoodie and his t-shirt; the younger winced a little when he’d first made contact – Jiho’s hand was cold.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and kissed Dongwook’s forehead.

Shuddering, he curled his fingers into Jiho’s shirt. “It’s okay.”

He let it all happen; although he felt vulnerable , he let Jiho touch him. He was very gentle about it too, so Dongwook was able to relax.

“You’re so cute,” Jiho was whispering. “I’ve always thought you’re cute. I’ve always wanted to hug you, from the first time I saw you, I just had a feeling you give the softest hugs...”

Clearly, Jiho was drunk. Clearly he was saying much more than he ever would sober, but somehow Dongwook’s couldn’t shake off the feeling that it was all sincere.

And only for the record, yes, all the compliments _were_ making him blush.

And no, Dongwook wasn’t the drunk one, but he was sleepy and therefore more emotional.

He still kept his rant brief though, because he was in his right mind. “I’ve always found you handsome,” he muttered. “And pretty. I like... your lips. Since the first time I saw you I’ve wanted to kiss you.”

Jiho smiled and squeezed Dongwook lightly. “You can kiss me now,” he said.

The younger tilted his head back and curled his bottom lip, closing his eyes. Jiho chuckled and leaned in, kissing Dongwook’s little pout.

And it didn’t stop at a peck, not with Dongwook’s eagerness to taste Jiho’s lips, not with Jiho playing around with Dongwook’s piercing as it was.

Jiho closed his hand around Dongwook’s little fist that was clinging to the elder’s shirt and immediately he pulled away with a tiny gasp.

“ _Your hands are so small_ ,” Jiho whispered, astonished.

Dongwook’s bottom lip once again poked out into an embarrassed pout, ducking his head as heat rushed to his cheeks.

“They’re not that small,” he complained.

“Compared to mine they are!” Jiho hummed. He gently pushed Dongwook’s fist open and pressed their palms together. The now apparent difference made Jiho giggle and Dongwook blush more.

Still laughing, he closed Dongwook’s fist again and held it in both his hands.”How are you so small and cute,” Jiho mumbled, pressing kisses to the younger’s knuckles, down his palm and to his wrist.

“I’m not all that small or cute,” Dongwook muttered. “I’m not... weak.”

Placing Dongwook’s hand to his own cheek, Jiho shook his head. “Cute doesn’t equal weak.”

Dongwook was still pouting, not fully convinced.

“I know what you can be like,” Jiho promised. “I know you’re fierce. But you’re also cute. Will you... Let me fuss over you for now?”

He was still hesitant, but he had to admit, he was enjoying the attention. And, well, as long as Jiho didn’t view him as a weak plush toy, why should he complain?

“Okay... Go ahead.”

Jiho smiled gratefully and gave him a slow kiss, long enough for Dongwook to relax, letting out a small sigh upon pulling away.

The way his lips were parted as he did, Jiho felt invited to touch them, just a gentle caress, but enough to make Dongwook shiver.

It didn’t stop; Jiho stroked his cheeks, slid his hands down Dongwook’s back, finding their way back under his shirt – which once again made him shudder – the touch making his skin tingle even after Jiho had moved on, further down, rubbing his thighs gently.

Just when Dongwook thought he’d melt, Jiho went back to cupping his cheeks, just holding him.

“You’re so soft... Everything about you is soft...”

In all honesty, Dongwook was insecure about his slight chubbiness, but how could he be now when Jiho was holding him so gently, with adoration dripping from his every touch?

He nearly leaned in for another kiss when the taxi came to a stop and the driver told them that they’d arrived.

After payment had been handled, Dongwook was once again picked up, now getting carried to the front door.

He didn’t even pay attention to where he was being taken, opening his eyes only when he felt Jiho placing him down on a bed.

He sat up and threw a look around at the room that was presumably Jiho’s bedroom. A little messy with clothes scattered on and around the chair and with all kinds of papers and stationary on the desk. But it was warm, Dongwook liked the colours, the brown and red mixed with bits of white. The sheets were cool and fluffy, they felt like clouds... or cotton candy...

He fell back on the bed and curled up, smiling.

Jiho decided that it was a good idea to lie down right on top of the younger and at first he didn’t mind, but soon enough he started to squirm and kick.

“Get ooooff!” Dongwook whined. “You’re crushing me!”

Jiho burst out laughing and rolled off of him, then pulled him into a back hug. “Wanna change? Cause it’s my bed and your clothes stink of cigarettes.”

“Fuck you,” Dongwook said. “Admit it, you just want me to take my shirt off.”

Jiho dragged his lips down Dongwook’s neck slowly. “Mm, that too.”

He knew he’d probably die of embarrassment, but he agreed nonetheless. “Fiiiine... Your house, your rules.”

Jiho smiled and stood off the bed, stumbling a little on his way to the closet. He dug through it for a while and tossed Dongwook a shirt and pyjama pants that would definitely be too big for him.

Unlike him though, Jiho apparently had no problem taking his clothes off right then and there, whilst Dongwook wiggled himself under a blanket to get it all done. He tightened the lace around his waist as tightly as possible but Jiho’s clothes still hung off of his smaller frame. The sleeves of the t-shirt reached as far as his elbows – it must have been too big even for Jiho.

Speaking of. He was wearing pyjamas similar to the ones on Dongwook – and they actually fit him – with a stretchy, thin, white v neck that left all his tattoos (and abs) on display.

At that point that situation had unwound so far that Dongwook was able to throw all decency away and stare shamelessly.

“See something you like?” Jiho hummed, although his blush was visible even in the dim light.

The light that he turned off on his way to the bed.

“Yeah, I do,” Dongwook admitted, opening his arms for Jiho. He tumbled into the embrace and pulled the smaller close.

Settling like that, Dongwook felt a sting of pain, suddenly hitting him how much he’d been craving this, this _closeness_. How nice it felt, after all those lonely nights, to finally be held.

He blinked the tears away and curled up into Jiho’s side. What helped were the kisses pressed to his temple, Jiho’s gentle fingers in his hair.

It didn’t take them long to fall asleep like that, tangled in sheets, and each other.

 


End file.
